The Big Change (The Squarepants Family Pilot)
The Big Change is the pilot episode of The Squarepants Family. In this episode, SpongeBob's parents move to his pineapple after their house is destroyed to make way for a new mall. Transcript Mother Squarepants: Right where should we go next? Father Squarepants: Home? Mother Squarepants: Yeah lets Meanwhile Construction Man: Foward.. Backwards.. Foward.. More.. Yeah now swing it Spongebob's Parents House Falls Down Construction Man: Now that's what I call construction now the new mall will be bigger than planned before Mother Squarepants: Huuh.... Our house Father Squarepants: Now now breathe normally Mother Squarepants starts crying Father Squarepants: We can live with Spongebob Mother Squarepants: Ok all for the best Meanwhile at Spongebob's House Spongebob: Now I llove this show TV Character 1: Who stole my name tag TV Character 2: It is on your back Spongebob and Gary laugh Doorbell rings Spongebob: Who can that be on Sunday Spongebob opens the door Mother Squarepants: Spongebob! Spongebob: Mom what are you doing here it's not Tuesday is it? Father Squarepants: No and it doesn't need to be Tuesday to see your parents now Mother Squarepants: Dad is right our house got knocked down for a new mall Father Squarepants: So now we can live with you Spongebob: Ok do you like Bottom Water Life Gary: Meow Father Squarepants: It's my favourite Spongebob: Ok let's watch it then TV Announcer: We now return to Bottom Water Life TV Character 1: Hey Buddy, Good weekend TV Character 2: No Everyone Laughs Patrick knocks on the door Patrick: Spongebob wanna go jellyfishing? Spongebob: Sorry Patrick my parents are here to move in Patrick runs off crying Spongebob: So wanna watch the next episode Patrick: Oh Squidward it was horrible Squidward: So your saying Spongebob's parents are moving in with Spongebob Patrick: Yeah Squidward walks into his house closing the door behind him Patrick: You didn't finish watering your plants Squidward goes outside and waters his plants Patrick: SANDY!!!! SANDY!!!!! Sandy opens the door with a 'WaterPad' Sandy: You made me lose on WaterSurgery Screen shows text saying 'Your patient died age 9' Patrick: Sorry but you gotta help me Spongebob's Parents moved into his pineapple Sandy: And.....! Patrick falls asleep Patrick: Too Complicated Scene cuts to Spongebob's Pineapple and Spongebob and his parents watching Bottom Water Life on KTV Joe: Oh Julia Julia: What we're not doing anything Laugh Track airs KTV Dude: That concludes another dumb funny episode of Bottom Water Life coming up next more crap from the street Spongebob turns off the tv Patrick knocks on the door Spongebob answers the door The episode ends Trivia *There was originally a scene with Spongebob's Parents walking to their house till they left town to go home then the meanwhile card was shown but due to animation faults in new airings they cut the scene out according to PlanetofLinux *A day after the first airing PlanetofLinux gave out a dvd containing 3 Spongebob Squarepants episodes and This episode the dvd was later named "A Change and More" and was released to ths world *The episode had a lot of views from Spongebob fans but a few other people that are thought to be totally new Category:The SquarePants Family Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Transcripts Category:Season Premiere Category:2015